lovestruckvoltagefandomcom-20200213-history
August Falke
"Is he my knight in shining armor...?" Profile August is the most dedicated knight of Lord Reiner, with a silver heart and sharp sword. If you choose him... "Our resident Knight only knows his duty to the Domain. Maybe you will be the one to teach him what fun is?" - Iseul Idreis "You must forgive my most loyal retainer for his manners, he is only looking out for others. In time, he will surely care for you as well."'' '' - Reiner Wolfson Season 1 This knight in shining armor is more aggressive than the storybooks led you to believe, but there is no doubting his dedication. Is there any hope of braking down the walls between you? Season 2 August's trust is broken, and the shadow of the Witch Queen looms over your previously blooming love. Can you pick up the pieces of your relationship while holding off the advances of her Evil Generals? Season 3 The Witch Queen has ravaged the human domain, and its fate lies in the hands of your steadfast knight, August Falke. When all is said and done, will you be ready to take the next step in your relationship? Season 4 While you were only in Chicago for a few days, much more time has passed with your beloved, August Falke. Can you heal his mind, body, soul, and heart before the Witch Queen strikes again? Season 5 August's family is in danger, so you and August must take an impromptu beach trip to help them. Standing in your way are evil generals, hurricanes, and... mermaids?! Can your reach his family in time and prove yourself worthy of standing by August's side? '' Season 6 ''With his sword shattered, and the Witch Queen's curse slowly killing you, things are looking bleak for August. Can you keep him from falling to despair and find a cure before time runs out? Season 7 Landing in Chicago has frozen your curse... for now. But with the Sword of Theramis lost, you and August have no way back! Even if you can return, should you? Can you find a way to stay together with August, or will the curse tear you apart? Season 8 You and August retreat to the Elven Domain to plan your final stand against the Witch Queen! One last obstacle stands between you and your happily ever after. Be brave, young warrior, and remember: love will always light the way. Season 9 It's time for your happily ever after with August. The honeymoon awaits and you can't wait to build a life with your knight! With overzealous in-laws and unwanted guests, will you and August ever get time alone again? And more importantly, will the future you dreamed come true? Family & Friends Asta August's mother runs an inn outside the town. She is a warm, welcoming presence to her guests. She houses the protagonist and company in most routes at some point or other. Heloise August's youngest sister works at their mother's inn. She is a cheerful, friendly girl, but express some desire to follow in August's footsteps. Trivia * August is one of Reiner's retainers, and arguably his second in command. He specializes in sword centric combat. Category:Love & Legends Category:Male Characters Category:Male Love Interests